


生小兔兔

by Janejor



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejor/pseuds/Janejor
Summary: MPREG！！！！OOC！！！！请明白这是童话没有科学





	生小兔兔

**Author's Note:**

> MPREG！！！！  
> OOC！！！！  
> 请明白这是童话没有科学

礼节繁琐的加冕仪式终于是走完了，垂耳兔兔回了他们如今共同的房间，仆兔摘掉脑袋上镶嵌着耀眼宝石的王冠，Patrick总算松了口气，沉坠坠的王冠就快把他头顶的毛压出一圈凹痕了。

跟国王陛下相处有一段日子了，兔毛也在摩擦摩擦的时候掉了不少，也派Leigh给家里报平安了，再怎么拒绝人家，王后还不是照样得当。

Patrick一只兔惴惴不安地团在床上等着James处理完政事回来，每当很紧张的时候，垂耳兔兔就会四肢合拢，把自己缩成一个白白的、毛毛的大包包。

就算先上车后补票，新婚兔哪有不紧张的。

华贵的烛台烛光闪烁，给雪白的皮毛染上温暖的金黄，Patrick快要分辨不清热度的来源时，小小的土黄兔兔就从窗台探进竖起耳朵的头。

“怎么不走正门？”终于要面对的那位来了之后Patrick感到自己反而没有那么紧张，他迈开腿跳下床，叼了一截地毯铺在窗台下，方便不走寻常路的兔兔跳下来。

夜晚的水汽沾湿了James一身，他灵巧地在毯子上打了个兔兔滚，蹭干了身体后舔舔小爪子抹了抹脸。

然后他不知从哪里变出来一根一看就很甜很脆的大萝卜，笑嘻嘻地用鼻子拱到Patrick身前。

“我自己种的哦，今晚拔出来刚刚好，最新鲜了。”James小小的胸脯挺得骄傲，忙到这么晚还有工夫溜出去拔个胡萝卜。

Patrick惊喜地凑上前，蓝眼睛开心得亮晶晶，最近吃得不少还饿，本来是想忍忍减肥的。

他轻轻地用脸蛋蹭了蹭James，捧着大萝卜就歪着脑袋鼓起腮帮子啃。

甘甜清脆的萝卜一口口嚼得细细的下肚，淡红的汁水糊了一圈唇边的毛，Patrick感觉自己是最幸福的兔兔。

吃得忘我的垂耳兔兔不知道另一只什么时候绕到了他的背后，直到他感觉有什么凉凉的东西戳上了他的尾巴，

James的鼻子顺着Patrick的饱满的屁股瓣下滑，寻找被浓密的雪白兔毛隐藏的小花，那里散发的胡萝卜味不知什么时候起奶甜奶甜的，像他最爱的厨房烤箱里慢慢发酵的胡萝卜小饼干。

小红兔头埋进Patrick圆润的臀下，小舌头轻轻一舔，小花一阵收缩，从内里流出一点晶莹的胡萝卜味的蜜，Patrick难耐地翘起一团尾巴，前爪不受控制地放开了还剩下小半截的胡萝卜，James湿热的舌头舔得他抖得像团布丁。

他的身体背叛了他的意识，臀部不由自主的向后上方仰寻求更多的舒服，温热的皮毛彻底糊了James一脸。

国王灵活地舌头开始入侵那片领地，舌面感受到每一条皱褶，舌尖探入胡萝卜蜜越流越多的紧致甬道，四周探索。Patrick难耐地收合，体内的热度四散开来，他觉得自己真的是一块就要融化的牛奶布丁，四肢发软什么也做不了，窝着身体下巴贴着毯子，连耳朵都垂到地上颤抖。

James刚收回肌肉发酸的的舌头，他的王后的花瓣里就淌出一大股香甜的汁液，恰好全数被他吮吸进口中。

满意地吞咽下去，他起身抱住Patrick圆了一点的肚子，早已从皮毛里伸出的光溜溜的肉柱迫不及待地插进那流蜜的小口，一阵骤然的收紧夹得James的耳朵竖起，他挺动起小小的身体，使劲开始撞击Patrick饱满的臀肉，Patrick的尾巴球随着一下下的冲撞按摩似的压着他的小腹，而垂耳兔兔，沉浸在逐渐积累的快感中，瘫软地像团棉花，分泌的体液沾湿了他们相连的下体，甚至尾巴球也湿漉漉的，成股的皮毛几乎要有液体滴下来。

积压的快乐像是雷阵雨前一点点饱吸水汽的沉甸甸云朵，终于倾盆大雨似的爆发开来。

小兔兔从后面抱着大兔兔，一滴不剩地射进去，被大兔兔吸得干干净净，他舒服地顺着余韵侧倒在大兔兔身边，黏在Patrick身边。

大半个被自己弄湿的屁股没了国王的体温，乱糟糟的皮毛贴在一起，裸露在空气中凉飕飕的。

没什么力气的Patrick懒懒地团在地上，眼睛也有点困意地半阖，他也不知道自己最近是怎么了，又能吃又能睡，体力就像屁股里的水流失得一样多。

而精神抖擞的国王短暂的休息后又挺立起来：“Patty，我们再来一次吧！”

“Patty？”

垂耳兔兔半眯的蓝眼睛就要整个闭上了。  
有点失落的James还是体贴地变成野兽兔兔，温柔捞起困得要睡着的垂耳兔兔就想放回软软的床里。手伸到肚皮下的瞬间，James一愣，他摸到了两个跟他平时爪子差不多大的，相比Patrick的柔软更硬一点的，球球，随着他的动作，在Patrick温暖的腹中不易察觉地轻微移动。

一只长相凶恶的兔怪就傻傻地托起雪白的棉花，在豪华的卧室里脚底生根般杵在原地，愣住了。

他低头凝视夜色里Patrick胖乎乎的肚肚，一股巨大的温暖像决堤的洪水，把他寂寞了百年的心狠狠地击了个大满贯。

James一时间忘记了如何呼吸，命运对他温柔得太过残酷，先是剜走他的血肉，又在他毫无准备的时候一次性把三只兔兔的重量放到他不知道能否承担得起的肩膀上。他的心脏鼓动着狂喜而惶恐的血液，他被教导如何隐藏情绪，如何承受孤独，如何治理国家，他曾以为自己会与政治联姻的兔兔相敬如宾度过终生，他是一位合格的盟友、体面的君王，可他还没有学会成为合格的伴侣。

 

Patrick舒服地一觉睡到暖和的中午，他眨眨还有一点睡意的眼睛，没有被想象中刺眼的光线扎痛，酒红色的厚重窗帘严严实实地挡住阳光，他起身懒洋洋地舒展身体，耳朵尾巴也抬起来，伸了个大大的懒腰。

然后他的肚子又咕地叫了一声。

他懊恼地垂下粉嫩嫩的耳朵，开始整理睡乱的毛发，被仆兔套上轻巧好多的王冠，再下楼去找吃的。

Patrick惊得竖起一边的耳朵，今天的午餐丰盛得一点都不James，铺张浪费地满满从这头摆到那头。

“Jim，今天是有客人吗？”

“没有鸭！你醒啦快来吃饭！”小个头黄毛兔兔仿佛脚底长了弹簧在Patrick周围蹦跶了一圈，靠近他的时候又小心翼翼，用小脑袋蹭他的时候轻柔得像挨着泡泡，好像他一碰就会碎。

“哦，我可怜的孩子。”Jim的母亲看他的眼神也慈爱得不像话。

不知道发生了什么的垂耳兔兔呆了，本想少吃一点的胃口还是被香气扑鼻的菜肴勾了起来，他忍不住又多吃了好多的时候，James和他们的母亲用闪闪发光的眼睛温柔地注视着他。

一整天城堡里的兔兔都变了个样，欣喜地在他经过后一片叽叽喳喳。

晚上实在憋不住的James终于吧唧一口亲在他脸上：“我们要有宝宝啦！”  
正在嚼小饼干的垂耳兔兔一鼓一鼓的腮帮子突然停在空中，看着国王傻乐的表情又呆了，好不容易才缓回来。

原来我不是长胖了啊……

仆人们毫不惊讶他们的国王每天像个永不停歇的马达在王后身边绕圈圈。

James一有空就像块奶糖，黏在Patrick身边，感受着宝宝们的动作幸福到飞起，还借着催乳的名义，蹬着兔蹄子钻到Patrick已经圆得像个球的肚皮下，含着胀大的乳头，胡须刺得他发痒，吸走了宝宝们的第一口粮。

孕晚期的垂耳兔兔身上花蜜和乳汁流个不停，太后发现国王最近在餐桌上吃得越来越少。

“孩子，我知道Patrick就要生了，你也别有太大压力，要注意休息才能好好照顾他啊。”一番嘱咐听得一旁的国王就要忍不住笑，而垂耳兔兔面红耳赤，感觉花蜜又蠢蠢欲动了。

Patrick疼得发不出声音浑身颤抖的时候，James没有一点国王风度，心疼得跟王后娘家隔壁的二哈一样汪汪大哭，嚷嚷着以后再也不生了，几乎半个城堡都听得见，直到两只肉呼呼的小团子被清洗干净放到Patrick身边喝奶的时候还在抽鼻子抹眼泪。


End file.
